My Own NaLe Collection
by GoldNS
Summary: Recopilación de One-Shots de NatsuxLevy. Todos de mi autoría, cabe destacar que la obra original no me pertenece. Las historias aquí presentadas, no guardan relación ni con la obra original ni las otras presentadas, llevándose cada una como historia independiente.
1. I'm Horrible, Right?

Soy horrible ¿verdad?

Happy... - el joven de cabellera rosada, ropas negras con naranjo y una gran cicatriz por debajo del pómulo derecho que se había hecho en su batalla contra Zeref; se encontraba tirado sobre la cama en su habitación con un brazo sobre los ojos, no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidió pensar en algo que lo estaba carcomiendo desde hace algún tiempo y era sobre una chica - ¿crees que soy una persona horrible?

Un gato azul bípedo y con una cabeza exuberante para el tamaño de su cuerpo entró por la puerta tranquilamente con un pescado mientras preguntaba - lo dices por lo que me contaste antes ¿verdad? - se sentó en la cama junto al joven a comer.

-sí. no sé que pensar de mi, ella esta destrozada por aquello y yo... Yo... por eso... Estoy feliz... ¿Soy horrible verdad?

-no lo eres Natsu, eres una gran persona, idiota, pero gran persona al fin y al cabo.

-"gracias" - el sarcasmo era evidente.

-yo te diría que vayas con ella, le digas como te encuentras, y ella verá si alegrarse y hacerte feliz... - fue interrumpido

-creo que tienes razón. Iré ahora - se levantó y salió de la pequeña residencia a buscarla.

el gato ya solo, termino su oración - o despreciarte el resto de tu vida.

Él voló por la ciudad haciendo uso del fuego que podía generar para impulsarse en el aire e ir al gremio donde estaba seguro que la encontraría.

Entro desesperadamente y fue directo hacia una puerta, entró delicadamente sin hacer ruido y la vió llorando sobre una mesa rodeada por los estantes llenos de libros, llevaba llorando ahí mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Gajeel en su batalla contra Bradman de los doce Spriggan. Ella estaba enamorada de el fallecido y estuvo frente a él mientras se desvanecía, fue un golpe duro. Aun así, él había estado enamorado de ella hace más de ocho años, para él, que en verdad serian quince; le dolía mucho verla así.

El tomo una silla cercana y la colocó junto a ella, ella no se fijó pues estaba perdida en su llanto hasta que él le tomo el hombro y ella con los ojos rojos y bañados en lagrimas vieron como el también estaba derramando lagrimas, se sentó y la abrazó, luego mencionó - soy horrible, tu estas así y yo... Yo... Estoy feliz de que él ya no esté - Ella se sorprendió, pero aun así le intrigó el porque si él estaba feliz, lloraba desconsoladamente - llevo por lo menos ocho años amándote locamente, Levy - esto termino de sorprender a la chica la cual había dejado su llanto para escuchar atentamente lo que el estaba por decir, pero ella también quería decir algo.

-si lo hubieras dicho antes de lo de Phantom Lord..., pero ahora...

-lo sé, fui de misión a Hargeon y planeaba volver y decirte cuanto te amaba, pero volví con Lucy... Con ella era más complicado declararme, pues siempre estaba necesitando hacer misiones para conseguir dinero y no quería dejarla sola. Cuando por fin estaba decidido a confesarme, Gajeel te hizo aquello junto a Jet y Droy, desde ese momento lo único que quería era matarlo, estaba decidido hacerlo, luego destruyó el gremio, secuestró a Lucy e hizo muchas cosas que hicieron que sólo pensara en matarlo, cuando llego la oportunidad use todo mi poder y use una de mis artes secretas, las cuales llevaban años en desuso y la use solo por ti; pero no me atreví a matarlo... A quien engaño, no me di cuenta que aún respiraba - ella escuchaba pero en el fondo le dolía oírlo hablar sobre asesinar al hombre al que amaba, por mucho que ahora no estuviera con ella - eso llevó a que estuviera en el gremio, en ese momento lo consideré uno de mis peores errores, solo no lo maté por que el viejo lo había traido y por que no iba a asesinarlo con mi ideología de gremio. - ella optó por abrazarlo para intentar reducir las lagrimas de ambos - fue durante la batalla contra Laxus, que se dio cuenta de que te amaba. Cuando te protegí del Fairy Law (aunque este nunca ocurrió en su totalidad) como me alegraba cuando te preocupabas por mí y como entre en rabia cuando intento hacerte daño. Era la segunda vez que usaba una de mis artes secretas, y esa es una de las más poderosas que tengo... Y la usé solo por ti.

-Siempre te has preocupado mucho por mí, pero no lo tomé en cuenta por que expresas lo mismo por todos. Si te digo la verdad, me gustaste durante un largo periodo, pues no había mucho donde elegir y Gray... Es Gray - que le dijeran que tuvo una oportunidad, no sabía si sentirse mejor por saber que ella lo quería o peor por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, pero opto por pensar en esto como otra posible oportunidad; e iba a aprovecharla - también pensé en confesarme, pero me di cuenta de que Lucy se había encariñado contigo, me hizo sentir muy celosa - ambos rieron por esto, poco a poco el sufrimiento y la amargura se desvanecían - decidí no intervenir por que ella era muy cercana a ti, me propuse odiarla, pero no pude y me hice su amiga, luego llegó lo de Gajeel, te estuve apoyando para que lo hicieras sufrir, luego se unió al gremio y no pude soportarlo, pero se disculpó, se hizo amigable y me terminé enamorando de él pues se preocupaba por mí, después de la batalla contra Laxus, me dí cuenta de que no era mala persona. Me enamoré y desistí de quererte al desear lo mejor a Lucy. Pasó el tiempo y nos fuimos acercando, terminamos teniendo mucho tiempo juntos, hasta que nos enfrentamos a Bradman, el cual lo asesinó, sufro mucho - las lagrimas volvían a asomarse en sus ojos - pero es hora de superarlo y quiero empezar de nuevo conti... - no termino pues un beso la silenció.

-no me importa si me ves como un remplazo de él, como método de desahogo o como sea, mientras pueda estar contigo, seré feliz. Te amo Levy - tras decir esto la volvió a besar.

-y yo a ti tonto - le devolvió el beso - llevo mucho tiempo encerrada en la biblioteca ¿te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?

-me encantaría tener ahora nuestra primera cita - la tomó de la mano y salieron juntos al salón principal de aquel edificio. sorprendiendo a todos Los cuales esperaban oir los sollozos de ella al abrirse la puerta con un Natsu saliendo triste, pero eso no fue lo que pasó, salieron ambos tomados de la mano con los ojos llorosos, pero sonriendo mientras el sujetaba su mano tirándola para que avanzara.

Salieron juntos del gremio para empezar su paseo por la ciudad de Magnolia.


	2. Need on a Cold Winter Night

Caminaban juntos, estaba nevando, era una escena que podría considerarse linda, excepto por una cosa, el rostro de resignación de ella, Levy.

Ella aún lo repudiaba, podía aceptar que se hubiera unido al gremio, pero no que se intentase juntar con ella. Ella, aún odiaba a Gajeel.

No hablaban, ella no quería hablar, se supone que el la acompañaría hasta su residencia en un modo de caballería, no podía dejar a una chica caminar sola por la calle a más de la media noche, ella odiaba ese comportamiento de parte de él, solo era su método de enmendar sus acciones pasadas, eso odiaba.

Empezó a caminar rápido, quería que terminase lo más pronto posible, él, aumentó su velocidad en respuesta.

Al fin había llegado, su residencia, el edificio departamental del gremio. Se despidió y entró lo más rápido que pudo para no tener que seguir viendo a quien le había hecho daño.

Comenzó a recordar por su culpa los eventos de Phantom Lord. La principal imagen que recordaba de ello, era la del Slayer de fuego asaltando la base móvil enemiga, un escena que aún la emocionaba, pocos sabían la verdadera motivación de él aquella vez, cobrar venganza contra el otro Slayer por lo que le habían ello a ella misma, una cosa que adoraba de él... ... ... Cuanto extrañaba al Slayer de fuego.

En cuanto a la relación de aquella vez, aun se arrepentía de haberla cortado. Aún recordaba los tibios abrazos que tan solo él le podía proporcionar, lo mismo con todas sus muestras de afectó... ¿Cómo fue que esa relación terminó? ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido cortar tan bella relación?

–Fui una tonta – estaba recostada en su cama rodeada de libros, se colocó una almohada en la cara y comenzó a dar patadas mientras repetía en voz alta lo mismo una y otra vez. Una vez se cansó de alegar, fue capaz de recordar el por qué lo había hecho; fue en una disputa, la única que tuvieron en ese más de año de noviazgo, fue tras la muerte de Lissana, el había quedado muy dolido, se resentía y se culpaba, ella, fue incapaz de entender su dolor, por su mente solo pasaba el que él le prestaba menos atención, fue un: "por que no te mueres y te lamentas con ella y no conmigo"... ... ... Esa frase había cortado su relación, durante los siguientes meses, él había intentado volver con ella tantas veces, ella se negaba. Para cuando ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar su propuesta, él, ya se había rendido. Ambos aun a día de hoy se seguían queriendo, mas ninguno sabia si el otro aún sentía lo mismo... ... ... No, ella sabia que él aun la amaba, pero hasta que se perdonase por sus acciones de aquel entonces, no intentaría volver con él.

Él los había visto salir juntos, desde que llegó ese tipo, perdía cada vez más sus esperanzas de volver con ella... ... ... Aun se arrepentía de haberlo dejado con vida aquella vez. Solo de dos cosas era capaz de arrepentirse; de dejar de intentar volver con ella y de haber dejado a ese maldito con vida. Bebió un poco más en el gremio y se retiró ates de llegar a emborracharse.

En su casa, poco podía hacer, cerró la puerta principal detrás de sí y se sentó en el suelo. Golpeó el piso ligeramente con su puño ardiendo y se maldijo para luego maldecir al otro.

–si le haces algo te mataré, bastardo –

Él sólo se digno a repetir con su espalda en la puerta ese "te mataré" al aire, cada vez, con más ganas de cumplir con ello, se levantó una vez se resignó y miró por la ventana, empañada por la húmeda nevada, inhaló y abrió la puerta, exhaló, cerró y salió corriendo, si ella estaba en su casa, iría a repetirlo por milésima vez, necesitaba reafirmarle, que la amaba.

Ella se levantó, se abrigó y salió corriendo de su apartamento, no podía pasar el resto de su vida arrepintiéndose, necesitaba volver a verlo y decírselo.

Por el camino que siempre usaban para ir de la casa de uno a la de otro, el camino más largo para pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, ahora no importaba el largo, solo querían llegar a su destino y verse. Un camino que evocaba recuerdos en ambos, un sendero lleno de todas las emociones y situaciones por las que habían pasado juntos, no importaba la nieve, la hora, no importaba nada. En el centro del recorrido, la plaza por la que siempre pasaban, una plaza que los había visto juntos infinidad de veces, cruzando la plaza, justo en el puente sobre el pequeño lago de esta. A un lado llegaba él, agotado; en el otro ella. Disminuyeron su velocidad al verse colocaron sus manos en sus rodillas y tomaron aire, venían cansados, cada uno de cada lado del corto puente de madera, una vez recuperaron el aliento, caminaron para encontrarse frente a frente a menos de un metro. Se sonreían, aún con la respiración agitada y con las bocas abiertas tomando aire, las piletas del lago se activaron junto con las luces de los faroles, cerraron sus labios y se dispusieron a hablar,... ya sabían como hablarle al otro, sabían lo que el otro iba a decir, aun así, necesitaban decirlo por ellos mismos, necesitaban decirlo para no dejar dudas ni en el otro ni en ellos, necesitaban decirlo, tres palabras, eso querían, eso deseaban.

Ocurrió a la vez, ambos querían decirlo primero.

–¡Natsu! ¡Te amo!

–¡Levy¡ ¡Te amo!

Sonrieron, ya lo habían dicho, ya estaba zanjado, ya no había arrepentimiento, ya no había nada malo, solo... ... ... ¿cariño? No, amor, eso era.

Se acercaron lo que más pudieron, ella, traía ese dulce sabor a labial, él, el agrio sabor a cerveza, pero no importaba, aun así querían.

Un abrazo, una revisada al olor que tanto extrañaban del otro, una mirada fija y un contacto de labios. Se separaron, tomaron aire y volvieron a besarse. Eso era todo lo que querían y necesitaban.


	3. Creating

Escuché la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse,... Normalmente soy la única que viene aquí, así que ignoré a quien fuera que acababa de entrar.

Estaba sentada en una silla junto a una mesa, estaba bastante concentrada, mas un fuerte golpe en la mesa me sorprendió, di un pequeño brinco y observé a quien había llamado mi atención. En cuanto lo observé me dijo:

–¡Levy! ¡necesito tu ayuda! – dijo bastante fuerte, éramos s los únicos dos en la biblioteca del gremio y entre el llamado y su solicitud, me desconcertó... ¿Qué querría Natsu de mí?

Él, Colocó un libro bastante grande sobre la mesa, era extremadamente antiguo, tendría ya unos siglos, estaba cerca de ser polvo, más la portada, era cuanto menos, curiosa. Una tapa de un rojo pálido y resquebrajado que en su día habría sido un rojo brillante y sus adornos dorados de los cuales solo resquicios quedaban, mas en la parte central, había un circulo mágico dibujado de un amarillo pálido y lleno de polvo que no era otra cosa que el mismo círculo que se generaba al utilizar la magia de Dragón Slayer... Ya empezaba a comprender que necesitaba Natsu de mí.

Tomé el libro con cuidado, era una obra invaluable, abrí la tapa para ver la primera página, empecé a hojear la primera parte del extenso libro de un peso ridículo, era un martirio sostenerlo, lo volví a apoyar en la mesa y seguí hojeando con cuidado para no romper las hojas que eran ya casi arena. Era sorprendente, estaba escrito en una bella manuscrita con tinta y en un idioma inentendible.

–¿enserio quieres que descifre un idioma entero del que no se nada? Eso es una tarea casi imposible, me llevaría años.

–ah, no, no te pediría algo tan tedioso, además, no podría esperar por años a que lo descifraces – reí, tenía razón, él no tenía esa paciencia y menos por un libro.

–entonces ¿Para qué me trajiste el libro? – pregunté extrañada, era de dragones, así que a él le interesaba su contenido, pero de que le servía un libro inentendible.

–el libro esta escrito en metáforas y cosas que no termino de comprender... La cosa, si todo lo voy traduciendo

¿Podrías explicarme a que se refiere?

Quedé en shock, eso no me lo esperaba mis párpado se abrieron más de la cuenta y lo miré desconcertada – ¿T-tú... Eres ca-capaz de-de de leer esto? – Dije mientras volvía a mirar el libro en la mesa.

–No es complejo, es un idioma que jamás aprendí, quizás sea cosa de mi magia, pero las letras se acomodan cuando las veo y soy capaz de leer perfectamente. – era algo sorprendente, yo podía hacer mucha cosas con letras e idiomas, pero que se acomoden para leerlas sin siquiera intentarlo, era algo que yo no podía hacer.

Quería iniciar ya con esto, estaba emocionada. Exaltada le dije –Entonces ¿de qué es el libro? – me acerqué a él ilusionada, el hice lo mismo, se acercó a mi rostro y me respondió con una sonrisa.

–Mitología y técnicas de dragón y por ende, de Dragon Slayer – a él también se le podía ver emocionado, al fin y al cabo iba a aprender un poco más de lo que más quería, de dragones.

Nos dirigimos a un claro junto a un lago para que el practicase las técnicas que el libro decía, el lago, era por si se llegaba a quemar algo.

Estaba sentada con el libro a un lado sobre uno troncos caídos, él se encontraba de pie a mi lado.

–Entonces – indiqué con mi dedo índice un párrafo resaltado en tinta roja – Aquí ¿Qué dice?

El leyó rápidamente lo que le había indicado y lo releyó en voz alta – Con su cola como lanza y sus alas como guadañas los dragones aterrorizaron todo aquello que bajo su vuelo se encontrase, eligiendo un objetivo para atacarlo sin nada más que importase... Y eso significa que...

–significa que utilizaban su cuerpo como arma, que no solo usaban magia, quizás se refiera a que son armas que puedes usar por ser un "dragón".

–Lanzas y guadañas, interesante – Natsu se alejó un poco de mi, saltó y dio una patada al aire – Fire Dragon's Tail! – sorprendentemente, un delgado, aunque largo y poderoso misil de fuego salio disparado a gran velocidad, había lanzado una lanza de fuego que se alejaba a gran velocidad. – ¡eso puede ser muy útil! – dijo mientras miraba como se alejaba cruzando el cielo y evaporando nubes en su trayecto.

–¡una nueva técnica! – Grité entusiasmada, tal y como me esperaba.

Luego de eso estuvimos hasta muy en la noche traduciendo distintas páginas, él había adquirido montones de técnicas nuevas y yo había aprendido un idioma en su gran mayoría, había sido un entretenida experiencia para ambos, habíamos estado exaltados, gritando y saltando todo el día, estaba agotada, mas él parecía estar como nuevo y sin haber perdido esa enorme sonrisa.

Estábamos en mi apartamento, se había ofrecido a venir a dejar aquel enorme libro, pues yo poco podía cargar con él.

Natsu estaba sentado en la mesa principal, esperando en lo que yo buscaba un lugar para el libro en alguna de las estanterías, mas, ese libro tan macizo no cabría, estaban llenas, tendría que quedarse en una pila de libros como tantos otros que tenía. Una vez me resigné, pase por un lado de la mesa, ahora me era incómodo mirarlo de frente, él me miro, apartó su vista enseguida, la última técnica que probamos, había sido un Secret Art y había salido a la perfección, en ese momento, de alegría, me levanté y lo abracé y por mero instinto lo bese, no sé que fue lo que me había ocurrido en ese punto, no puedo decir que a Natsu le disgustase, de hecho nos separamos después de el beso, iba a excusarme diciendo que había sido un arranque, mas, antes de decir nada, el me estaba besando de nuevo, me empujó ligeramente hasta presionarme contra el árbol más cercano sin dejar de besarme, fueron muchos, nos detuvimos antes de pasar a mayores,... Ambos sabíamos que si estábamos en mi casa, era para terminar lo que empezamos durante la tarde,... Me acerqué a su espalda, lo abracé por el cuello desde atrás y comencé a besarlo, él enseguida se giró, se sentó en la mesa, me agarró y me sentó en su regazo, quedamos frente a frente, él sentado y yo, sobre sus piernas. Comenzó a besarme, se cansó se separó para tomar aire, mas esta vez, yo lo agarré antes de que se alejara y con una mordida nos devolví a la posición anterior, reíamos cuando nuestros labios se separaban, ciertas veces abría los ojos para mirarlo, él o tenia los ojos cerrados o me miraba con cariño.

En ese momento, todo era instinto, yo no controlaba nada y él tampoco, simplemente nos expresabamos el cariño tan grande que se había desarrollado en nosotros a lo largo de la tarde.

Conocía a Natsu hace quizás más de una década, sin contar aquellos siete años y jamás me había dado el tiempo de disfrutar a su lado, mas ahora no me arrepentiría de haberme dado ese tiempo.

Natsu agarró mis muslos y se puso de pie, conmigo colgando con las piernas alrededor de su cintura y con los brazos aferrados de su cuello. Empecé a reír, el se río conmigo y empezó a caminar – ¿qué haces? – le pregunté mientras me llevaba colgada, él, no respondió, simplemente comenzó a abrir las puertas que veía con una mano mientras con la otra me sostenía. Siguió yendo de un lado, hasta que dio con mi habitación, río y entró, se dirigió a mi cama y se acostó conmigo debajo suya, se sostuvo con sus codos para no presionarme.

La luz estaba apagada en la habitación, la única luz queme entraba, era la de la ventana de a un lado de la cama, la luz le daba un toque especial a la habitación, no nos llegaba directamente, pero llegaba la suficiente para poder mirarnos.

Me besó, yo lo besé, fueron caricias mutuas hasta que mi vestido simplemente me fue arrebatado, después de esa noche, definitivamente, nuestra relación jamás volvería a ser como antes,... Sería mucho mejor.


	4. A Pased Love

Ellos pasaban cerca, se miraban, se sonreían y seguían de largo. Se llevaban bien, más no por ello, era cómodo estar juntos. Ya habían pasado más de tres o cuatro años, o más bien, más de diez u once, aunque ya no lo recordaban, no,... ... Él, lo recordaba y le dolía; ella, trataba de olvidarlo, aun así, no podía.

¿en verdad todo había sido un amor de niños? ¿nada más que un juego?

Fairy Tail, años previamente.

Ella lo estaba revisando, acababa de pelear con Gray, tenía sangre en sus labios y un par de heridas más.

–Deberías dejar de hacer estas cosas – le dijo la pequeña Levy que revisaba sus heridas.

–Pero así, tú me cuidarás ¿no? – él sonrió.

–supongo que tienes razón – ambos rieron, con timidez se acercaron y se dieron un inocente beso.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba recordando una de las situaciones que con más cariño recordaba de su infancia, sonrió, estaba en la única cama de su pequeña casa, se levantó, ya era hora de dirigirse al gremio, a verla de nuevo, mas sin poder tocarla otra vez.

Corría Natsu al gremio con energía entró y miró un poco el interior, la vio, Levy se encontraba leyendo en una de las mesas junto a la pared, corrió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, la abrazó y le preguntó – ¿Qué haces?

–Leía – cerró su libro y lo abrazó de vuelta – te quiero ¿sabes?

Caminó a paso lento el mismo recorrido que hacia todos los días, y veía el gremio a la lejanía, no quería llegar, no para verla con él, ya le hartaba, entrar y verla sentada junto al Slayer de hierro, era una cosa que repudiaba. Se acercaba, tenía que llegar, había quedado con Lucy para hacer un par de misiones, pero no quería llegar para verlos sentados juntos, no en la mesa de siempre, no en la mesa que se encontraba en el lugar que ellos usaban en aquellos tiempos.

Él la iría a dejar a su casa, iban de la mano. Era una imagen tierna verlos a los dos así, no tenían ni doce años, pero ya tenían una relación más que formada. Estaban en la puerta de Fairy Hills, aun así, él, no la soltaba.

–Ya llegamos ¿sabes?

–Pero no quiero dejarte.

–bien – dijo resignada – pasa, quédate un rato, tampoco quiero que te vayas

–¡Bien!

Estaba frente a la puerta, esa mañana, estaba recordando cosas que prefería no recordar. Entró y disimuladamente miro a aquella mesa que siempre miraba y ahí estaba la imagen de siempre, ella sentada leyendo y el otro idiota a un lado, con su brazo alrededor de ella, la miró disimuladamente, ella dejo sutílmente su libro, miró la entrada y lo vio en la entrada mirándola, desvío su mirada de él y volvió a su libro, él suspiró y se dirigió a la mesa en donde su grupo lo esperaba.

Ella estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, el la había subido mientras la besaba con desenfreno, ya a los quince, ese tipo de cosas era normal que ocurriese. Besaba sus labios, su cuello mientras pasaba sus manos por sus caderas y muslos sin llegar a tocar de más, por ahora, la dejaría con las ganas y solo se dedicaría a incitarla, con ella sentada en alto, era más fácil hacer su "trabajo". Ella solo estaba disfrutando de las caricias y respondiendo los besos que le daba él. Agarró la parte baja de su playera para despojarla de esta, ella subió los brazos para facilitarle el desvestirla, luego pasó sus manos por sus muslo para pasar al cierre en el lateral de su falda, puso una de sus manos en su espalda para sostenerla mientras besaba su cuello en lo que bajaba la cremallera lentamente

Había terminado su día laboral sin embargo, no quería marcharse aún. No mientras ella estuviera en aquella mesa. Él estaba en la mesa de bar, bebía, la miraba por lo bajo, estaba sola, leía, lo miraba muy de vez en cuando, más sin darle atención a él.

–¿Qué harás? – le habían hablado de repente, le había hablado Mira, que secaba unas cuantas jarras detrás de la barra. Ella era bastante perceptiva en cuanto a... Perceptiva en general.

–No lo se, haga lo que haga, no me hará caso,

–supongo que tienes razón, actualmente, con Gajeel en medio, poco puedes pelear.

–sería estúpido de mi parte decir que es culpa de ese tipo, el solo tomó lo que yo dejé ir. Aun así, ella ya esta feliz con ese tipo, yo soy un estorbo y un amargo recuerdo para ella – dejó la jarra de la que estaba bebiendo en la barra y se levantó, estiró un poco los músculos, de despidió de la mesera y se fue de vuelta a su casa.

Levy, desde su mesa lo vio marcharse, suspiró y para si misma dijo:

–idiota, aunque sea inténtalo.


	5. When Friends Talks, Always is About Sex

Respiraban agotados, lo que antes era una cama de dos colchones, ahora estaba separada, ambos colchones tirados en el piso uno junto al otro, las sábanas, estaban tiradas por toda la habitación, principalmente junto a a los colchones, lo único que en su lugar eran los muebles, todo lo demás era un desastre.

Natsu estaba tirado sobre el colchón de la izquierda sin su chaleco, en el otro Gray, este, igual que el otro solo con sus pantalones, respiraban agotados, se habían peleado un tanto... de la manera más infantil que pudieron, agarrándose empujándose y usando los propios colchones y lo que estaba a su alcance como arma, no habían quedado lastimados, mas sí agotados.

En un momento simplemente colocaron los colchones cerca y se tiraron exhaustos por la batalla que había durado más de media hora, y en la que de paso, la luz del foco se había visto inmiscuida y golpeada, por lo que funcionar, no era precisamente lo que hacía, la única luz entraba por la ventana, y siendo más allá de las diez de la noche, poca era.

En su descanso, habían comenzado a hablar, preguntas existenciales y retóricas, bromas, gustos y ahora anécdotas, se reían de una misión que Natsu narraba, una en donde cosas muy ridículas habían ocurrido.

Ambos dejaron la risa para respirar de nuevo, después de todo, seguían exhaustos.

Gray habló – sigo sin creer que hicieras tal imbecilidad, y eso que de ti me esperaba muchas cosas, pero eso es demasiado – el otro, solo río un poco – ¿no tienes alguna otra cosa que contar?

–Déjame pensar... Tengo varias, de trabajo, de Happy, de ocio, mujeres, del gremio... – Iba a seguir enumerando, mas Gray, un tanto sorprendido se giró y preguntó.

–¿Bromeas?¿Mujeres?¿has estado con alguien? Eso no me lo habías dicho, cuéntame.

–¿No te lo dije? Que extraño, bah, que en importa,... ¿Qué te puedo contar de ella? – empezó a intentar recordar con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba el cielo a través de la ventana, lo único visible en la habitación de Gray – Era una chica... Muy inteligente, linda, de cabello no muy largo y que vestía de un modo que me encantaba, esas son las razones por las que "salía" con ella,... Una de esas salidas casi terminó en su cama.

–Na~ah, no te creo – dijo sarcásticamente.

–es enserio, había ido a dejarla a su casa por un par de cosas y estuvimos a punto.

–¿y por que no lo hicieron?¿no te sentiste preparado?¿te faltaba "protección"?

–a ver, tengo que aceptar que yo, rara vez pienso, y en esa situación uno piensa menos, lo que ocurrió fue que en lo que estábamos intentado revolcarnos, la presioné contra un mueble mientras la besaba, pero un vaso calló, se rompió y nos hizo reaccionar. En ese momento nos separamos un poco y se volvió incómodo estar tan cerca, la tenía levantada, así que la bajé, además ella estaba intentando entrar en una relación con alguien, lo mejor que pudo pasar fue dejarlo ahí, por ella.

–que melodramático todo ¿no?

–Fue una situación triste, tuve que irme a mi casa parado.

–dudo que te fueras a ir tirado en el... ... Ah... ok... ya, ya entendí, prosigue.

Natsu río – y luego yo soy el lento.

–Cállate ¿quieres? – dijo Gray mientras estiraba un brazo hacia el otro con la intención de golpearlo levemente en el rostro, Natsu, alejó su mano de su rostro y Gray siguió hablando – ... ¿Crees que si ese vaso...?

–Probablemente, me la hubiera tirado – dijo sin dejarlo terminar su frase – pero no fue así. Y la verdad, así está mejor.

–si tu lo dices, aunque ¿no te gustaría estar con ella?

–me encantaría, aunque no me habrían pasado muchas cosas que ocurrieron, además, ella está más feliz con quien está ahora.

–como sea piensa lo que quieras. Yo diría que estarías mejor con ella – Gray miró por la ventana y vio la luminosidad de la noche comparada con la oscuridad de su habitación – ya es tarde ¿no deberías irte?

–Rayos, tienes razón, tengo que ir con Happy, se me había olvidado – se levantó del colchón y tomó su chaleco que estaba tirado en el piso, lo sacudió y se lo puso, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, entrando la luz de la sala principal, luz que hizo arder sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad – se volteó mientras se refregaba los ojos y dijo tras ver la habitación – disculpa por no ayudarte a ordenar, pero tengo que irme.

–Sí, no te preocupes por ello, ya me encargó yo.

–Hasta luego – dijo para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a Gray en la oscuridad.

Ya en la calle Natsu bostezaba al caminar, ya era tarde, estaba oscuro, pero la figura que vio al final de la calle, la reconocería donde fuera, Levy. Corrió hacia ella llamando su atención con el ruido de sus pasos. Llegó junto a ella y la saludo, ella hizo lo mismo.

–Natsu ¿que haces a esta hora?

–Recordando nuestros viejos tiempos – dijo con una sonrisa incitante.

–Vas a seguir con eso, entiende, fue una cosa de una vez.

–De unas cuantas diría yo.

–Da igual, por favor olvídate ya de eso

Natsu, solo se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos – ¿Por qué debería?

–Natsu sueltamente, tengo pareja y lo sabes,

–No me interesa él, me interesas tú, Levy

Ella haciendo fuerza se soltó de su agarre – no importa cuanto aún te quiera – un tono triste se escuchaba en su voz – estas son cosas que ya no podemos hacer – se acercó a él y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió, pidió disculpas y se retiró rápidamente.

Natsu, mientras la veía alejarse, solo le gritó bajo la oscuridad de la noche – ¡Que sepas que terminaremos lo de esa vez! ¡y entonces, serás mía!

Ella se volteó, asintió alegre y le respondió fuertemente –¡Lo estaré esperando! – se volvió a dar vuelta y siguió corriendo para alejarse de él.


	6. Turning A Bad Future Into A Better One

Turning a Bad Future Into a Better One

Año X794 - Noviembre

Ya tras un dos años del incidente de la puerta Eclipse, los humanos se habían vuelto algo incluso raro de ver mientras su extinción parecía cada vez más cercana, los pocos supervivientes se habían ocultada en sus propias ruinas con el fin de no volver a vivir la desesperación que los dragones causaban bajo el dominio de Acnologia. Actualmente los dragones, se habían apoderado hasta de los lugares más recónditos del mundo.

En una de las tantas ruinas de Magnolia, en las del edificio principal de Fairy Tail, se ocultaba temblando de miedo bajo la bandera con la marca de su gremio el quizás último miembro vivo de aquel gremio, Levy McGarden, que aún con heridas en su rostro y vendas a lo largo de ambos brazos, seguía viva y con la marca de su familia aún grabada en su espalda.

Un dragón de color conchevino de estómago negro y alas apegadas a sus garras delanteras había descendido en Magnolia, destruyendo las pocas estructuras en pie de aquella ciudad ya vacía para luego dirigirse al único lugar donde podía sentir el olor de su alimento preferido, humanos; el olor la única persona que quedaba en esa ciudad.

Sus pasos retumbaban por toda la ciudad, incrementando su fuerza a medida que se acercaba con un gruñido hambriento y la saliva de escurria entre sus colmillos. Levy temblaba en el piso ocultándose debajo de una mesa y cubriéndose con la bandera roja ya rasgada y sucia con la marca negra, la misma que habian usado en los Juegos Mágicos.

Un fuerte estruendo la asustó más aún, pero no se movió de su escondite. Cubriéndose la boca con una mano para no gritar, levantó un poco la tela, lo suficiente para observar al dragón había derribado la entrada y parte del segundo piso con el fin de entrar al gremio, o la mayoría de él; el lugar gracias a ser espacioso no tuvo que ser derribado más, aunque para empezar el sitio jamás estuvo en buen estado, todos los decorativos estaban destruidos, manteles y mesas rotas, el bar por suerte y existía a pesar de estar lleno de polvo y cristales ya casi pulverizados, ademas las escaleras al segundo piso, no eran más que tablas por el suelo y todo eso antes de aquel dragón de tonos oscuros siquiera se acercase a la ciudad. La enorme bestia era bastante redondeada, no tenia muchos bordes rectos, era más bien de bordes suaves con una contextura similar a la del mismo Acnologia con el lomo de un color conchevino y el estómago y la parte inferior de la mandíbula eran negras, su cola era larga y terminaba en punta con Alas iguales a las de la mayoria de su especie.

Olorosó el interior del sitio buscándola por unos segundos, tras encontrar su olor, agachó la cabeza a ras de suelo y empezó a deslizar una garra por el suelo en su dirección, su tamaño era tremendo y la garra quedó a tan sólo a unos metros de Levy que no podía aterrorizarse más, estaba completamente paralizada y el pavor se apoderaba de ella a medida que las garras negras de acercaban a ella lentamente y oprimia más sus dedos en su rostro para contener sus gritos, defenderse era inútil, su magia contra un dragón poco podía hacer, por no decir directamente nada; sólo pudo quedarse debajo de la mesa deseando que no pasase nada mientras temblaba y apretaba los ojos y dientes. Las garras se detuvieron cuando tanto ella como el dragón escucharon una voz.

\- ¡Oe! ¿Qué rayos crees qué le haces a mi gremio? - Una voz seria pero extremadamente reconocible se oyó, el dragón sólo gruñó molesto y se dio la vuelta hacia donde provenía aquella voz, por su parte Levy estaba completamente quieta, ya no temblaba, sus ojos abiertos tanto como podían, empezaban a lagrimear y sus labios poco a poco se empezaban a separar y temblar, dejó de apretar sus manos contra su rostro y la tensión que ejercía en su cuerpo se desvaneció, a pesar de estar debajo de la mesa, esa voz,... No había manera de confundirse, aquel Dragon Slayer había venido a acabar con el dragón que la atormentaba, sus manos temblaban denuevo, pero esta vez no de miedo, estaba completamente anonadada, levantó unos centímetros la manta para terminar de comprobar sus sospechas... y en efecto, al frente del dragón con quien se miraban fieramente cada uno intentando amenazar al otro, Natsu Dragneel se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos de el atuendo que siempre llevaba y una mirada fria en contra de aquella bestia, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de a poco de sus ojos mientras tapaba sus sollozos con sus manos... ¿hace cuánto tiempo no estaba tan alegre? Aunque él aún ni siquiera la había notado, mas no podía estar segura, los sentidos de un dragón eran bastante sensibles.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? Humano - El dragón respondió con una voz ominosa seguida de un gruñido ligero pero intimidante.

\- Te pregunté que ¿qué rayos haces aquí? - Respondió de igual manera, aunque sin el gruñido.

\- Buscaba comida, aunque... parece que ya la he encontrado - El dragón colocó su rostro justo en frente de Natsu, mostrando sus grandes colmillos goteando saliva.

\- ¡¿Te parezco comida?! - Natsu rugió mientras su puño izquierdo se cubría en llamas, dándole un enorme gancho a aquel dragón que lo resistió hasta cierto punto con un quejido de dolor, Natsu sólo aumentó la fuerza de su ataque al igual que la cantidad de fuego para que el dragón saliese del edificio. Levy seguía en su sitio aunque ahora sollozaba sentada en el suelo junto a la mesa mientras la bandera quedaba tirada en el suelo. Natsu había quedado dándole la espalda tras ese golpe y pudo ver el mal estado en que estaban sus ropas y la enorme cantidad de heridas y cicatrices, su brazo derecho que era el que a veía, estaba lleno de cicatrices como la parte superior del hombro, aun así, bajo la luz del sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte y entraba por el enorme agujero en la pared frontal, iluminó el frente de su cuerpo viendo Levy en su hombro como rodeada de heridas estaba la marca de su hada roja, insignia que seguía intacta y sin ninguna herida sobre ella.

Lo abrazó, Levy se levantó y corrió hacia él llorando como una niña pequeña, para abrazarlo por debajo de sus brazos llorando en su espalda, sintiendo una calidad que llevaba años sin sentir. Él no se podía mover, estaba sorprendido, giró su cabeza y por detrás de su hombro vio su cabello azul claro y su bandana, fue suficiente para reconocerla, tomó sus manos envueltas en vendas y las separó de su pecho, se dio una vuelta y la abrazó - Me alegro de que estes con vida, Levy - ella sólo seguía llorando desconsoladamente, ella lo agarró con más fuerza y él en respuesta puso una mano en su espalda acercándola a él y la otra en su nuca, acariciando su cabello.

Ninguno sabía si pasaron horas o minutos en ese abrazo, tras el que se tuvieron que soltar tras que el dragon se levantase y cargase hacia ellos enfurecido con un enorme alarido. Natsu la soltó y lo encaró, soltando uno de sus rugidos que cubrió completamente al dragón en llamas y rayos. El rugido viajó como un proyectil en la distancia hasta desvanecerse en la lejanía cientos de kilometros más allá en el aire, con sus escamas rostizadas cayó al suelo y no se volvió a levantar; ese era el poder de un asesino de dragones.

\- Me alegra que que estés bien, Natsu - Levy se sentó en la única mesa en pie, bajo la que antes se ocultaba - Hace dos años recibí una carta de Lucy, decía que un dragón te habia comido,... fue la última que recibí de ella - la melancolía se hacía presente en su sonrisa.

\- Eso fue una situación hilarante en la que terminé en el estómago de un dragón y tuve que quemarlo desde adentró - Natsu respondió sencillamente con los brazos cruzados, su actitud no había cambiado en nada, Levy río ante su actitud.

\- ¿Estás solo? - preguntó al notar que ninguno de su grupo estaba con él.

Natsu negó con la cabeza - Wendy viaja conmigo, de no ser por ella, no estaría vivo a estas alturas.

\- ¿Y Happy?

La sonrisa de Natsu se volvió amarga rápidamente - supongo que una invasión de dragones fue demasiado para él.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Tranquila, fue hace ya más de un año.

\- ¿Wendy no vino contigo?

\- Ha de estar en la ciudad, dijo que no quería ver el gremio en esta condición, prefería recordarlo como un lugar vivo y lleno de gente.

\- Cualquiera preferiria recordar el gremio así

\- Supongo... Tú... ¿estás sola?

Levy asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba más sus piernas contra su pecho - Pensé que era la única que quedaba. Natsu se acercó a ella y se agachó para mirarla de cerca.

\- ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? Estarás más segura con dos Dragon Slayers ¿no?

Ella no lo pensó mucho - me encantaría - Levy soltó sus piernas y se acercó a su rostro, depositando un leve beso en sus labios, giró la mirada nerviosa y sonrojada hasta cierto punto - Gra... Gracias por salvarme del dragón.

Natus sonrió y la besó de vuelta, esta vez en un contacto de labios más profundo y extenso - Las veces que quieras, Levy


End file.
